Oliver Pan
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Wendy Darling - Duchess (The Aristocats) *John Darling - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Michael Darling - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Tinker Bell - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Captain Hook - Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mr. Smee - Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Toulouse (The Aristocats) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Berlioz (The Aristocats) **The Twins Lostboys - Jerry Mouse Jr. and Nibbles (Tom and Jerry Kids and Tom and Jerry) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Fiver (Watership Down) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Pipkin (Watership Down) *Princess Tiger Lily - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Indian Chief - Bigwig (Watership Down) *Nana - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Mary Darling - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *George Darling - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Red Haired Mermaid - Thumbelina (Thumbelina) *Black Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Blonde Haired Mermaid - Princess Peach (Mario) *Brown Haired Mermaid - Princess Rosalina (Mario) *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Princess Daisy (Mario) *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Other Blonde Haired Mermaid - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Other Brown Haired Mermaid - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Indians - Rabbits (Watership Down) *Indian Squaw - Blackberry (Watership Down) *The Pirates - Cat Soldiers (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Oliver's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with King Koopa on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Princess Peach and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Judge Doom's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Mario on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Jerry Mouse Jr and Nibbles will be carrying each two lightsabers, and since Jerry Jr will carry a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Nibbles will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Berlioz will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fiver will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pipkin will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *The Cat Soldiers will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley